


Beatle baby

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beatles Slash, Chaptered, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, McLennon, Series, Smut, The Beatles - Freeform, m-preg, m/m beatles, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you do a fic where paul is pregnant and is going into labor?<br/>Rating: NC-17 (Sex, Bad language and Male Pregnancy)<br/>Time line: Around 1962-1963<br/>Pairing: Mclennon</p>
<p>Notes: The condition Paul has is not real, it's completely made up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post:http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/74900017404/beatle-baby-chapter-1

“Oh fuck yeah, fuck!” John pushed himself hard and heavy with full force. His body varying tension as he slammed into his lovers bum.

“Oh…. bleeding…. oh John!” Paul’s body almost bounced up and down on the bed due to the amount of force John was putting. He was tense and had been begging for John to slow down for ages, but orgasm made John deaf. His spine almost curled at the ecstasy, feeling closer and closer to his climax.

“Can I?”

“no”

“Please...hmmmm” He moaned as he pleaded.

This was a common topic of fights. Paul never let John come inside him, with the excuse that he thought it would feel weird and John always wanted to. The one on top slowed down his thrusts, but in order to tease the one below, he made them deeper and stronger. Paul could feel the amazing pressure on his hips as John slammed in, he fought back as much as he could trying to compensate the amazing feeling by wanking his cock harder, but soon his orgasm got the best of him. His body felt an urgency, a need for more pressure, more of John’s dick inside him, making him almost howl out. “FUUUUCK! SPEED UP AND COME IN ME!”

It didn't take John a second before sped up, using the best angel he could to give Paul pleasure and soon coming undone inside Paul, filling him with his warm, sticky semen.

Their bodies fell next to each other, breathing heavily from their synced orgasms. “so…” John began, still being very out of breath. “Was that bad?”

Paul wanted to hold his pride, he felt the tone of gloating in John’s voice, he wanted to play hard to get, but fuck it was too good. “Amazing.” The rawness of the warmth that was inside him was something so dirty and purely sexual that it made every hair in his body spike.

John opened up a glowing smile as he pulled the sheets over their bodies, cuddling next to Paul.

Many days and nights passed, all perfectly normal till one morning John is woken up by a disgusting sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom. He turns on the bed, forwards where Paul would be, to find his lover was gone. He sat up, itching his eyes before calling out in a sleepy tone. “Paulie?”

There was silence for a few seconds before the bathroom door opened just a few inches and, low on it, appeared Paul’s whiten out face. “here.” He managed to say, before burping and having to crawl quickly back to the toilet to vomit.

“Fuck!” John cursed as he jumped out of bed, rushing to his lover’s aid. He opened the door, finding Paul almost throw on the tile ground near the toilet. His body looked weak and tired, just lying there. Paul lifted his head and looked up as John came in, his eyes were just as worn out as his body making John grow worried. “What happened son?” John knelled down next to Paul helping him sit up a bit.

“I don’t -” He impulsively burped and rushed to the toilet, emptying what was in his stomach into the toilet. John did get a bit nauseous from the smell and sight, but he kept it back, staying by Paul’s side, brushing his hair back in a sweet way.

The young beatle's sick body was tense, but as John's almost delicate fingers ran through his fringe his shoulders slowly fell back. His stomach settled a bit as he sat back. "Bleeding hell"

"More like vomited." John joked as he grabbed a piece of toilet paper and cleaned Paul's lips. His eyes were focused on his work, not noticing that a pair of light hazel-green eyes were focused on him. The owner of the hazel-green eyes didn't say anything, but his lips curled slightly making John notice his observer.

"Feeling better, ey son?" John smiled lightly.

"Little bit." Paul breathed a little deeper as he took his hand out. "Help me up."

John did so, taking Paul to their bed. "You still don't look so well." John commented as he brought the glass of water he had on his bedside table to Paul lips, helping him have a drink. “You better stay in, I’ll tell Brian to cancel today’s show.”

“Cancel!? He’ll kill me!” Paul said a bit loudly, soon regretting it as his stomach began to rubble.

"You can't perform like this, son. You'll end up making the first seats a splash zone." Eventually, after a little bit of disgusting, John goes over to Brian’s room and tells him what’s happening.

“He can’t even speak without getting sick Brian, come on, be a mate.” John begged to the manager, who paced back and forth in the small office.  

"Fine John, but only if he agrees to see the doctor." John nodded, taking one of Brian's cigarettes and lighting it on his lips.

"Thanks eppy" John smiled as he walked back to his and Paul's suite.

Paul was, again, with his head stuck in the toilet. "John?" He called as he hear the door.

"I got it luv, we have the day off and Brian is calling the doctor."

But days and days passed forming a week and Paul was still sick. His body ached, his was always vomiting and had started developing a strange sensibility to smells. For instance, John could not wear his favorite perfume without Paul immediately getting nauseous and ending up vomiting. During the show he would sweat five times as much as he used to and his moods had gotten worst than ever.

_"It's just the telly? it's not even loud?"_

_"I don't care! It's bleeding irritating me! I'm trying to write a song!"_

 

Eventually he goes to the hospital, meeting his good ol' doctor Robert.

"So what's the reason for this visit Mr. McCartney?" The doctor said with a smile, making Paul grin as he responded.

"Mr.McCartney is my father, call me Paul." Paul smiled charmingly. "The thing is, I've been having really bad nausea and my body has been aching a lot." Paul complained.

After doing the usual checking of vital sighs and responses the doctor decided to give Paul's stomach a feel. As he moves his hand around Paul's belly as he massaged his way around the tissue. Weirdly the doctor stopped in his tracks, feeling just one spot over and over again as he made a confused face.

"Something wrong?" Paul asked as he lifted his head off his arm, that served as a pillow behind his head.

"Nothing to worry." The doctor lied as he walked to the intercom and called a nurse. " we'll just have to give you an ultrasound to check a bit better."

A Young nurse soon came in, wheeling in front of her the ultrasound machine. Paul lied back with his shirt and pants open, giving the doctor a full view of his stomach. “It’ll be a little cold.” The doctor warned him before putting the freezing cold ultrasound gel on his belly and beginning to move the small receptor on Paul’s skin. Initially the doctor seemed normal and simply attentive, listening to Paul’s heartbeat echoed in the machine, but as a second sound appeared the doctor widen his eyes. The sound was stronger than Paul’s own heartbeat, but sound just the same. Feeling the doctor tension Paul lifted his head off the bed and looked at the scream to find a weirdly shaped mass on the screen. “Doctor.” He spoke scared.

“Yes?” Was all the doctor murmured as he looked at the screen with wide eyes.

“What the bleeding hell is that?” Paul lifted his eyebrow as he spoke, managing to keep still so the doctor would lose the image.

The doctor took a deep breath and saved the image, trying to rationalize this whole situation. “You can sit up, Paul.”

The young beatle did as he was told as looked at the doctor, waiting for an answer. “so?”

The doctor sat down on his desk, still looking at the image on the monitor. “I’m gonna have to ask you a very important question and I ask that you answer with the truth, Paul. No matter what the answer is remember that I will not tell anyone. You are my patient.”

“Come off and say it already!” Paul’s body almost shook, scared of what the doctor was gonna ask and when he did it didn’t help at all.

“Have you have queer, unprotected intercourse in past week or so?” Paul's eyes grew wide and cheeks flushed to a deep red. His mind screamed for him to lie, to protect his manliness and ego, but reason spoke louder. "Yes"

"Well... That explains it." The doctor put his palms together under his chin  as he thought. "You were born with a rare condition that basically give you an anal uterus."

Paul looked at him with arched brows and an open mouth. "Speak English, Robert!"

"You're pregnant"

Paul laughed at first, but seeing the doctor's seriousness he closed his smile and re-arched his brow. "Yer joking, right?"

"I wish I was." He said running his hands over his old face and through his gray hair. "That mass is a week old baby and that sound..." he stood up and placed the receiver in Paul's stomach, showing the strange, echoed heartbeat in the ultrasound. "Your heart beat is doubled, because it's not just your heart beat."

Paul just stared at the monitor, his mouth open in utter shock.  

"I know this is strange, but it is happening, Paul. You need to abort it" Just as the doctor said the horrible word Paul's face twisted in anger. "What did you say?"

"Paul it's a difficult pregnancy and it's completely unnatural!" The doctor showed his true opinion as he made a disgusted look.  

"Fuck it! It's my fucking baby and I'm not killing it!" Paul stood up rashly, beginning to button up his shirt.

"Paul listen to me! You are famous and successful. This baby could not only end that, but end you as well." Paul was shaken by the doctor's statement. His mind imagined his career being ended, the band falling apart and John leaving him. He sucked in a strong breath as he kept his tears back. "Can I get a copy of that picture?" He asked coldly with his back to the doctor. "The picture of the ultrasound."

The doctor noticed his effect on Paul and gave in, standing up, printing it out and giving Paul a small square paper with a copy of the image in the screen of the ultrasound. "It's for your own good, the abortion." The doctor spoke as he handed the Beatle the picture.

"I'll choose that."


	2. Truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/76539939884/beatle-baby-chapter-2

"Ello Paul!"

"Hi ya, Paulie!"

"How was the doctor, macca?" John asked from the couch, keeping his eyes on the Telly.

Outside, his face was blank as he threw his coat on top of the couch and spoke coldly. "I'm fine." But on the inside his manly ego, pride and heart all battled to find some kind of reasoning for this. His ego was broken, speaking in an angry voice as it battled to prove his last drops of manliness. His pride was confused, stuck between anger at the fact that he was basically proving everyone that has called him a woman right and shame that he had given into John and let this get the way It did. As all this was going on, his heart sat quietly in the middle. That was till he got to the bathroom.

He entered the loo, slamming the door and angrily beginning to take his tie and shirt off, but just as the last button of his shirt came open something hit his heart, like being jumped on and licked by a little puppy. He looked down at his stomach and the only thing his heart told him was. "There's a little soul inside of you. You are his world, he depends on you to do the right thing." Suddenly the warmth was replaced with a cold stab of guilt.

As he rode home he actually agreed with doctor Robert and seriously considered abortion. He was considering killing his little angel, just because it was unnatural and a little risky!

As this inner battled went on in the loo, John grew concerned and decided to have a look inside Paul's pockets, to check if the doctor had made him take anything or do any exams. Instead, he found the hard-ish, x-ray like paper with the picture of an ultrasound. John was not a doctor, but as his eyes met the white 'mass' in the shot his heart sank. It was like time slowed down and yet his mind could not form a single full train of thought. "John, what's wrong?" Ringo looked up from his card game with George.

"I... Nothing..." He shook himself out of his shocked state as he walked off to the same place Paul had gone. As he arrived at the door of the bathroom, he almost shook within. "Paulie?" His voice was strong on the surface, but at the same time broken.

There was no answer, so he opened the door. Inside, he found Paul, wearing just his underwear as he bowled his eyes out.

In one swift movement John wrapped himself around Paul like a blanket, instantly being held back. Paul's head rested on the crook of his shoulder, wetting his white t-white, as the younger Beatle cried. His naked chest, felt comfy against the soft fabric of John T-shirt, relaxing his tense state and making them stay there, quietly calming themselves in each other's arms. Eventually John pulled back slightly and spoke as he softly cleaned away Paul's tears. "Paulie, my luv, what's wrong?"

There was no other way of saying it apart from the obvious, and of course, upon hearing his male lover state that he was pregnant John laughed out loud, only being quieten by Paul everlasting lost and sad expression.  "How?" Was all the auburn haired one muttered.

A trembling sigh came from Paul's plum lips as he ran his hand through his hair. "The doctor said, I have this strange condition that makes me have a uterus up my arse."

"And now you're..."

"And now I'm pregnant." As the last word came out of his mouth, his face grew red as he wept. "He told me this could end everything. Me, the band, us..." He spoke erratically as he sobbed and cried.

"Shhhh" the other cooed sweetly as he pulled Paul into his embrace. "None of that is gonna come true, baby." He rubbed Paul's back softly and kissed his cheek, cupping his face. "I'll take care of you and we'll talk to Brian and he is gonna make sure that this is kept a secret." He stopped a bit and just looked into Paul's eyes, the red around them (from crying) made them pop somehow, looking like the most perfect shade of hazel-green. John smiled, kissing Paul's lips, letting it linger before pulling back to talk. "And when it's time, you'll have the baby and we'll be a family. All of us. You, me, the baby, Ringo, George, Brian, Mal, Neil, everyone!" John spoke excitedly, smiling so wide that even Paul smiled back, giggling lightly.

"No one is gonna stop us macca!" John's eyes shined at that moment. Paul had never seen him so excited or protective of anything. It was both adorable and amazing.

"Brian is not gonna let me keep it." Paul sighed, looked down at his stomach, sniffing.  

John cupped his lover's chin as he explained. "Brian can be bitter and hard on us, but he is no murderer. He, better than anyone, knows the shit we are going through."  John giggled likely. "Not the being a man and pregnant, but he knows the hell we go through because of our love. He wouldn't make it worse."

John rubbed Paul's naked arms, kissing his forehead, comforting him as he smiled. "Have you showered?" He asked grinning.

"No" Paul responded with a similar grin. There was no need to say anything, before they knew it, their lips were feverishly meeting in passionate kisses. Their movements, sweet and slow as their happiness and love overshadowed their horniness, nevertheless keeping it present. Paul pulled away from John’s touch, removing his underwear, throwing it over to John and quickly getting into the shower, hiding behind the cloudy, half open glass door.

He heard the door to the bathroom open as he turned on the water, getting goosebumps at the initial cold stream that came flowing down. Eventually the temperature was perfect, flowing down his body so warmly and relaxing, filling the room with a heavy mist and light lavender scent of the soap that worked its way between Paul’s clustered hands and warm body. Soon a soft, french sounding melody began making its way into his ears, being followed by the sweet embrace of his lover. A different kind of warmth spread around him as John’s beautiful hands ran by his arm. “French music?”

“Seemed romantic.” John whispered back as he softly nibbled on to Paul’s neck, coming up his jaw.  

"You, a romantic?" Paul teased as he opened his neck up as he scrubbed his belly lazily.

"I have all kinds of mysteries." John spoke in a sexual, yet joking tone as he placed a sneak grin on his face.

"Tell me one." Paul murmured as he turned to face John, paying attention only to the other man's chest and voice as he ran to smooth soap over John's hairless chest.

John moaned softly as he gazed at Paul, speaking. "Like how I'm hoping that it's a girl, so I can buy all kinds of little outfits for her. " John's skin flushed slightly as he spoke, imagining his little girl dressed up in random outfits that always kind of matched his and Paul's.  

Paul smiled wide, seeing such a new, soft side to John. "Going soft on me, Lennon?"

John grinned, looking down at his very much erect dick and hummed seductively, gaining an approving moan in return.  Paul puts the soap down, pulling John under the water with him as he connected their lips in an open, messy kiss. His arms came around John's shoulder as they both kissed lazily under the water, feeling the warm liquid travel down their bodies as they got lost in each other's taste.

As they moved from under the water, John ran his hand through his hair, sexily, as he opened his eyes, gazing at Paul with a beautiful smile on his face noticing that he was being watched. "Like the view, ey?" Teased as he pulled Paul closer by the hips, letting their aroused members rubbed slightly, creating an amazing, yet relaxed feeling of sensuality.

"I was just thinking." Paul responded, letting their bodies move together in a sweet, dance like groove.

" Spill it." Paul ran his wet hands over his lover's cheek with a smile, before he spoke. " In a few weeks I'll be fat and very much pregnant." He laughed at his own statement. "I still can't really grasp the idea that there's a bleeding human being in me." The couple shared a sincere smile, both connecting their lips in a peck that later grew to a long, sweet kiss that followed the rhyme of their hips and bodies. Slowly the rhyme grew in passion and need as their arousal rose through their body. They gasped and moaned against the cloudy glass, leaving their marks in the steamed door as they rubbed and rubbed, feeling the glorious friction as their orgasms grew. Soon they calmly came, melting into each other's touch under the warm water, cleaning the sweat and come away as they smiled into their lazy kiss.

Turning out the water, they walked out, both wrapped themselves in their towels, drying off and laying back in bed, naked.

"I think all of this will end up better than we expected." Paul spoke with positivity, smiling wide as he laid his head on John's bare chest, letting his wet hair pool around it.

John giggled as he resisted the urge to place a sarcastic comment such as "could've really get worse", but he just smiled. Placing his arms around Paul and kissing his head. "Sure will, love."

As the morning sun hit the windows of their suite, the lovers yawed and groaned at their sleepiness. Paul smiled sleepily, giving John a very sloppy peck before saying. "Good morning."

John groaned in return, rubbing his eyes and stretching out like a cat before he was able to give Paul a complete response. With a kiss, it came. "Morning, my darling."

They stayed lied back on the bed a bit, lazily waking up till John brought it up. "We have to talk to Brian." John stated seriously.

"You sure that it's not better to wait?" Paul was scared, not only scared, but still feeling vulnerable for being a pregnant man.

"How long? 9 months? Come on Macca!" John held on to Paul's hand, pushing him, giving him the strength they both needed to tell the others about their current situation.

"Fine, let's do this bleeding thing before I regret it!" Paul dragged John out of bed, both still in their robes and underwear when they made their way to Brian's suite. Knocking lightly Paul asked: "Brian, can we have a chat?"

They heard a groan coming from the inside and soon a very sleepless Brian appeared at the door. "What's the problem boys?"

Paul wanted to speak first, but facing the complete destruction of his due loved image made him a bit speechless, leaving John to take the lead. "Brian me and Paul need to have a bit of a strange talk with you."

"I know already, just keep between four walls and you'll be fine." Brian mumbled without thinking as he let the two lads into his room, shutting the door behind them. "I mean..." I thought better before either of the lads could speak. "What's your problem?"

They both forgot what Brian mumbled before  and sat down. John sat across from Paul on two armchairs that were placed near the window of Brian's suite, from afar, he gazed over at his lover, getting him the strength he needed to speak. "I went to the doctor, ya know, because of how sick I was feeling..."

" Yeah, the flu was it?" Brian rushed Paul as he massaged his forehead.

"No." Paul cut all of Brian's thoughts, fully waking the man in seconds due to a sudden rush of stress and adrenaline. "He did an ultrasound and found a mass in my stomach... And that mass had a... A heartbeat."

Brian thought for a second that Paul could be joking, but even in his destroyed state he could tell that Paul wasn't kidding. His eyes were deep, thoughtful and scared, only behind the wall of bad emotions was the small glimmer of happiness and hope, trying to shine through.  

"Paul, that's impossible. You're a man, men can't get pregnant." Brian's eyes were wide and his head felt like there was a full samba band playing at full intensity.

"I know. Still, according to doctor Robert I have a rare condition that, pardon the language, gives me a fucking vagina in my arse." Brian twisted his face as he tried to put two and two together. "He showed it to you?"

"Yes, the heartbeat and ultrasound..." Paul's expression was confusing, at the same time that he had a closed posture, hands nervously rubbing against his thigh and shoulders stiff, his eyes showed such happiness for this strange and unknown territory he was going into.

"Right, so we have a Beatle baby now in our hands.” Brian spoke with a little bit of confusion.

"100% Lennon and McCartney" John smiled, trying to relax the spirits in the room. He smiled a little wider, proud of himself as he earned two chuckles, from Paul and Brian. Slowly the room relaxed, the air around them losing its heavy atmosphere as John exchanged his armchair for the arm of Paul's chair, sitting as proud as a little peacock next to his lover.

"You're gonna let us stay with it?" Paul broke the silence the lightness that had filled the room with this venous question.

"Of course! This baby has a family and that family is you and John." Paul opened a shy smile as the air lifted again and John's hand slowly crept into his own, caressing the top of Paul's soft skin with his thumb. "There will be a need to pay off some people's memories and probably some half truths told here and there." Brian had been pacing lightly, not noticing John and Paul, but when he did he was always at awe with their position. Paul was fragile, letting his concern and nervousness show and John was being mature, supportive and most of all comforting to his lover. Both were traits that either of the Beatles had ever shown before.

Brian sat down, looking at the lads and smiling, placing his hand softly on Paul's leg. "I promise that as long as I'm around this baby is gonna be by your side or at least close by. No one, no gun is gonna take him away from you. Understand?" He didn't know why, but something there was a protective, fatherly instinct awaken within him. He knew that if the police found out that not only were John and Paul queer, but they had a child together, they would both go to jail and the baby would never be seen again. That scared him and worried him, but, like he promised, he was gonna do everything to keep this family together.

"How about tours, though?" John surprised Brian by not teasing and actually asking a reasonable question. Thinking for a few minutes Brian itched his forehead and sighed before speaking. "We'll tell people that he's mine. That way you'll be able to take it  with us." The lads pulled Brian to them, hugging him with great warmth and love. He felt a great happiness fill his heart, never having shared such sweet, family like moment with his boys. His boys. He smiled to himself as he pulled away for the hug. He cleared his throat, face flushed and spoke. "Now, have you told George and Ringo?"


	3. Worrying thoughts and happy smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is nervous about the baby, names are talked over and the sex is discovered. 
> 
> tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/77871806486/beatle-baby-chapter-3

 

John, Paul and even Brian knew that George and Ringo would not believe them, unless they had solid evidence, due to the amount of pranks they had pulled on them in past. They waited and as days became weeks Paul’s “flu” began to look more and more liked a pregnancy. His Sickness had gotten worst, gaining a new enemy. George’s cooking. Simply the sound of George singing to himself in the kitchen as he cooked would send Paul running to the toilet. George thought it was just teasing or maybe one of his “surprise soups” had fallen the wrong way in Paul’s belly, but it ignored it all. On top of that Paul had gained a lot of weight in the last month or so. Almost  3 stones (20 kilos)! Gaining a rounder, chubby shape to him.

Constantly nagging and groaning about his weight had become an everyday event in the Beatles life. Leaving Ringo to wonder why he wouldn’t just stop eating so much! His appetite had grown to most four times what it was before he got “sick”

"Joooooohn, am I fat?" He nagged annoyingly, like every other day.

"Of course not, my luv." John always tried his very best to keep his patience, normally letting it out later on by shouting at around movies on the Telly.

The nagging wasn't all that had gotten worst. The fights that before were alright loud and completely random, had now grown to become bipolar and even louder. "IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T BE HALF AS FAT AS I AM."

George and Ringo kept out of the fights, but they couldn't help but wonder why the love birds were so angry all of a sudden, most of all, why was Paul blaming John or his careless eating?! Despite the fact that they were obviously not having half as much sex as before, which they knew due to the lack of moaning, groaning and screaming at night, the lovers didn't seem to have any reason to be fighting.

It was now the night before one of the most important visits to doctor in the whole pregnancy. Tomorrow they were not only gonna finally tell/prove to George and Ringo that Paul was indeed pregnant, but also they were to find out if the "it" was a he or a she.

At the moment Paul had his head on John's naked chest, lying back relaxed, trying to fall asleep as John read being led by the dim light of his bedside table light, when suddenly paul's sleep was interrupted by a violent kick to his spleen. He moaned a bit loudly making John divert his attention from Sherlock Holmes and his search for the hound and look over at his lover. "Alright, luv?"

Paul groaned, sitting up against the headboard. "The baby is kicking me."

John smiled slightly as Paul placed his lover's hand on his stomach. "My god, she's a feisty one!" John laughed looking up at Paul who, despite his pain, smiled back. Finding it amazing the way John smiled at the feeling of his child.  It was all so unreal. He was gonna be a father! There was a baby inside his best mate and that baby was his as well!

"She?" Paul asked raising his brow in a sassy way.

"Yeah, ya know... I dunno." John spoke in a shy manner as he felt another kick.

"Well, I'm the one being kicked and I tell ya, this fucker is a man." John just chuckled at his lover, knowing that it was probably just the hormones talking. Putting his arm around Paul, he kissed his cheek and with a sigh he spoke in a dream like tone. "Mary Julia Elizabeth Lennon-McCartney."

Paul looked up at the man holding him, sharing a long and sweet gaze before kissing John deeply, smiling a bit into the little act of love. "Brian Scott Lennon-McCartney" Paul breathed into the kiss with a shy smile, gaining a loving grin from John. "Well, better than what I had in mind."

"What was it?"

"Elvis." They laughed. "It's a girl though, I know it." John spoke convinced, but when he looked down at Paul he noticed the younger one growing quiet as he softly petted his belly. "Something wrong, paulie?"

"Nothing." Paul faked a smile up at John, lying between his teeth.

"Paulie, you're more transparent than water, mate." John spoke softly, pulling his man closer, digging his nose slightly into his hair in a sweet way. With a soft sigh Paul spoke, still looking down. "I'm just nervous, ya know?"

"About what?" John asked again, trying to look into Paul's eyes, but his gaze was avoided.

"I.... I almost don't want to go on any more." Guilt and nervousness mixed and blocked Paul's throat, sending tears to his eyes.

"Paul...." John snuggled Paul into his loving arms. "My Paulie..." He softly sung rubbing the other man's shoulder before kissing his forehead. "It's all gonna be alright. Everything always ends up alright. If it's not alright, it's because it's not the end yet." he cooed.

“There are just so many people to tell! So many people that are probably gonna hate us or judge us!” Paul sat up, abruptly, pushing John away a bit by his rashness.

“What people?” John sat up as well, putting his book completely away on the bedside table.

“Well, we’re telling George and Ringo tomorrow. There’s also my dad, Cynthia, Jules, Jane… just so many people! Jules is probably not gonna understand and Cynthia is never gonna look at us again! And dad! oh god he’s gonna be disheartened!” Paul almost shook in anxiety as he picture everyone he loved turning away from him, judging him and back stabbing him.

"Paulie, luv, fuck them." John put his arm around Paul, bringing him closer again, before he continued speaking, his voice being comforting and soft, letting his words stay light to his lovers ear. "George and Ringo already know about us, so they'll easily adjust to the idea.” he cooed into Paul’s hair. “I'll talk to Cynthia and try make an arrangement, probably won't tell her about anything though." John thought out loud gaining a contradicted sound from Paul. "John, she is your wife."

John sighed, rubbing his forehead, as the beginning stages of a headache started. "I know, I love her, but just not that way any more." His sentence carried on in his mind, explaining to himself his many reasons and truths, as if he was trying to convince himself that this was the right thing. Still, not letting any of it show to his already worried lover.

Paul cuddled closer to his lover and sighed as he imagined them telling their respective partners. Both of them either crying or getting angry. Cynthia taking Julian away from them, Jane putting Paul out to be the villain for all their friends. "It's the same with Jane." Paul sighed again, he wished he could just make all these difficulties disappear! Why couldn’t he just be with the man he loved! Why did it all have to be hidden and covered up when shown? They grew quiet for a few seconds, letting their chaotic thoughts organise themselves in a cohesive way, only to torment them further. "What about Jim?" That was a constant torment in Paul's mind, from the day he first kissed John, that aching wound began burning. Both men knew that even with his kind soul, Jim was of a generation that simply did not expect being queer as something normal. Both of them knew, that at least a great deal of sadness would be brought on the old man by this news, if not something worse and more drastic. "Maybe it's best for him to be, ya know, kept in the shadows."

Paul looked up at John, reading his gaze before looking down. "We could come up with a cover story... Just so he could see his grandson." John could feel in Paul's voice the importance of his father being present in their child's life, unlike himself Paul had had a very close family and still had a very close relationship with his father and brother and though he didn’t really relate that well to that reality, he understood him. "I'm sure we can come up with something." He smiled down at his lover.

The sweet moment was interrupted, by yet another worrying thought.  "But what if-" he was interrupted.

"What if he is an alien? I know that'll be hard, but I'm sure we'll love him no less." Paul giggled lightly at John's joke. Like always the older Beatle was using his strange wit and humour to protect and distract his Paulie from the stresses of life. Sheltering him as much as he could from the beast that hid within others and himself. Paul was loved and almost worshipped by every female person of the world, but it was all vain. John knew that all that would be gone as soon as Paul did something remotely controversial, but he was gonna be there. Despite his own demons and beasts John was gonna be Paul's castle, his hiding place.

"I love you, ya know that?" Paul smiled up at John. Lying there in John's arms he felt just like a child. This relaxing feeling started on his toes and slowly climbing on to Paul's shoulder, relaxing his body and letting his face calm down and regaining it's more natural pale skin colour.

"I had an idea." John smiled wide kissing Paul's lips sweetly in a peck-ish way as they smiled. Eventually they relaxed, falling asleep in each other's arm and before they knew it John's alarm had gone and it was time to get going. Like every morning Paul got up before John despite being the one that is pregnant and began getting breakfast started. Soon after, Ringo got up getting a cuppa of tea, toast and sitting down with the toast in his mouth. Only groaning to say good morning to Paul, earning either a "morning" or an equal groan. Soon after Ringo, George would come in and sit down with them, by now both  other Beatles were more awake, being able to greet him with actual words. The last Beatle to wake up would always be John, being that not only was he not a morning person, but also he always took a quick shower in the morning.

During the breakfast you could easily hear John singing in the shower through the thin walls and soon after he would appear. All clean, hair still wet and brushed back, perfume filling the air and wearing his boxers and an open shirt. "Morning men, morning luv." John spoke with a smile, coming up behind Paul and giving him a peck on the lips before getting his tea and two pieces of toast, sitting in his usual place on the table across from Paul.

"Morning lads." In came Mal. Normally Brian would be the one to tell them the plans for the day, but sometime Brian felt sick so he passed the task on to Mal as he got himself together.

"Today there isn't much on the agenda, but you all are going to accompany Paul to the doctor." All apart from John and Paul groaned. "Why do all have to go?" George asked before drinking a bit of tea.

"Brian's orders" John and Paul looked back at each other and quickly changed the subject. Eventually they all changed and waited for Brian to call them down to the car. John sitting on the couch having a smoke and watching telly with George, Ringo washing the dishes and Paul getting ready. "Morning everyone" Brian smiled tiredly as he entered the room, putting on his scarf. "The car is waiting."

After a short 20 minute drive they arrived at the doctor's office, in the posh part of London. Quickly Paul was taken into the examination room. "Hello doctor."

"Hello Paul, how have you been?" The old man flashed his yellow teeth in a smile, standing up from his chair and shaking Paul's hand.

"Not too bad, been kicking a lot though." Paul sat on the examining table living his legs dangling of it.

"That's good news, means it's healthy." The doctor smiled again, pulling the ultrasound closer to the table as Paul took off his blazer, handing it to the nurse before unbuttoning his shirt.

"We're gonna tell the rest of the lads today, about ya know...." He shyly spoke.

"Want me to call them in here when we get the baby in the ultrasound?" The older man asked as he organised the ultrasound.

"Yeah, but call John first. I want him to see before the others."

As Paul talked with the doctor and began the ultrasound, John sat nervously on his chair. Legs shaking, hands sweating and heart racing faster than a racing car. "John will you relax?" Ringo bumped shoulders with him, being playful, but John was just blank. Quiet and distant, very much unlike him. He felt his heart in his throat as a million and one thing raced through his mind in the most chaotic manner possible.The room almost span as a nurse approached him, calling out his name and telling him to follow her. In a confused and almost zombie like state he did as he was told. With every step he swear that his heart came closer to exploding, beating with such strength and velocity that his vision was blurry and mind foggy.

Still, like a touch of magic, all of this disappeared the moment the nurse opened the door. There Paul lied in the half lid room, holding himself slightly up on his elbows, eyes bloodshot, red, face wet, looking at the monitor. Seeing John had arrived Paul looked at him and with no movement (so the doctor would loose the picture in the ultrasound) his lips slowly curled into a crying smile as he sobbed. "It's Mary."

John's heart stopped as his body went completely numb, mumbling. "Mary?"

Paul nodded delicately sighing as he smiled wider.

"My baby girl." John's voice cracked as he quickly walked closer to Paul, kissing his tear covered lips as they both smiled daftly. "Our baby girl, Paulie." He whispered, keeping his forehead on Paul's as a tear came down his own cheek. Their hearts beating in unison as they held hands  turning to the monitor, not being able to shake the smiles away from their lips as they met their daughter for the first time.

As the doctor was about to congratulate them in came Ringo and George bursting through the door. Both just stood there with open mouths and the most confused look ever on their face as they gasped for air. "I'm sorry John, I told them and they ran here." Brian explained, thinking that John would be furious that he told George and Ringo before him and Paul, but that didn't happen. John was filled with such a pure state of joy that not even Ringo and George's shocked state and Brian's anxiety was able to shake the daft smile off his face and keep the happy tears from falling from his and Paul's eyes.

"It's Mary." Was all John muttered, pointing at the scream where the slightly distorted figure of their baby girl was.

"My bleeding god, it's true." George gasped. He and Ringo walked closer. "Paul really is.... Pregnant?!" Ringo asked with his big blue eyes wide and eyebrows high into his hair.

"Yes, with a girl." The doctor answered for the emotional parents.

"No pranks?" George asked again, still not believing it.

"Gimme yer hand." Paul spoke in a quiet tone, extending his hand to George's. As the younger Beatles handed him his hand, Paul placed it on his stomach and soon all of George's confusion was cleared with one strong kick to his hand, coming from inside Paul.

George widen his eyes in such a way that they almost popped out if his head, inside his head an avalanche of ideas seemed to completely overwhelm him, drowning him. Ringo also stood completely dumbstruck by the whole situation, that was till both the guitarist and the drummer looked at the couple's faces. Never before had they seem so much innocent, pure and simple happiness coming from those two. They almost shun in glee, their eyes wet from the emotional tears, but bearing such a sweet, smiling look to them. Their lips were permanently fixed in the most pure smiles, curled in the corners, looking like two daft kids that just got the best and most wanted present for Christmas. At that moment they knew that despite the incredibly high level of "unnaturality" and "wrongness" of their current situation it was something good. The feel of the room was light, feeling almost surreal. The last time they felt that was the day they met Brian. The feeling that whatever they were doing was right. Taking a breath Ringo smiled feeling George relax as well, he slowly walked closer, putting his arm around John's shoulder hugging him and smiling at the couple. "You two will be alright, an odd bunch, but alright. Right Georgie?"

George let his lips curve into a shy smile as he tapped John's shoulder playfully, nodding. "Nice lil'family for..."

"Mary." Paul reminded George of the name if their daughter as he smiled up at John.  As the lovers gazed into each other's eyes they swore that music played on the background, the soft tune of Elvis's "can't help but falling in love with you" playing softly in their minds, reminding them of one cold winter's night in Paris. Their bodies knitted together in a single bed, Paul's arm clinging to John's chest as his leg found a warm spot between John's thighs. His head on John pillow and nose on the crook of his neck, breathing a warm breath on it that sent soft quivers of pleasure up John's spine.

The moments after that one just seemed to melt together as the four Beatles made their way back to the flat, John and Paul completely in awe with their baby girl, featuring the little, unborn one in almost all of the conversations that took place during that ride and most of the time in the days to come. Till the time came, time to meet Mary!


	4. The newest Beatle

It came like a flood, everything was calm, quiet, the rain falling lightly on the windows of the studio.

Paul had made a deal with Brian at the beginning of the pregnancy, the period during the gestation they were to keep away from any big tours or anything that involved too much moving around and not sleeping, except from sex of course. It had been now 8 months and 18 days since they had a huge tour. During this time they played a bunch of small and medium venues around Europe, always keeping their schedule nice and light, so Paul would not end up getting sick or do something that would be bad for the baby's health. They had played all over France, Germany and England and had recorded 2 LPs.

Despite Brian's fear, their popularity had grown hugely, even with their less intense touring schedule the fangirls had grown amazingly loyal and crazy, as he dreamed they would get.

It was now January of 1964 and if Paul's due date and Brian's planning all went perfectly, Beatlemania was set to hit America soon!

Still, all of this was nothing but plans and dreams. As the cold rain drops cleared the streets of London outside, inside the studio a countdown echoed across the dull walls, soon followed by the strong beginning chord of hard day's night, which, strangely, was not followed by the bass or vocals. Instead, Paul groaned loudly as he curved his body slightly forward.

"Cramps again, Paulie?" John asked with concern as he took off his guitar, walking closer to Paul.

"Dunno, this one is weirder.... uhhhhhg... And stronger." Paul's voice tensed and gained a rough tone with every piercing pain he had when suddenly it grew worse, Paul curved himself sitting down on the ground. John rushed to Paul, cradling him in his arms.

"Fuck, I think he's in labor." Ringo exclaimed as he appeared from behind the drums.

"Ahhhh!" Paul screamed as another gut turning pain came over his stomach and hips. His scream was like a monstrous, silver hammer to John's head, sending him into a state of pure adrenaline. "George!" He called out with stress in his tone. "Get Brian, tell him we're leaving right now for the hospital." As George nodded, rushing out of the studio to the office where Brian stayed, John's attention focused back on Paul, who tried to speak during one of the cramps. "Luv, uuuuh.... Ringo, help me up. Ahhh!" He cursed and groaned as he was helped up by the two other Beatles. Due to the level of secrecy involving Paul's pregnancy, they couldn't call an ambulance or go out the front of the studio, so they managed to get a car around the back of the studio, sneaking Paul in and driving away to the hospital.

As the car sped up through red lights and incoming traffic Paul's mind was also racing. Racing to where, you may ask. Not even he knew for sure, there were just so many thoughts, so many useless decisions and never happening scenarios. The last months he had kept his mind off of the technicalities of his situation, but as the 'oh so' waited for moment arrived his mind couldn't help but panic and show Paul each and every disaster scenario possible.

The pressure seemed to build within him, every muscle wanting to move, but not being able to. He tried taking deep breaths, but with every breath he was only reminded of what was going on, of the reality of his current situation. There was a human being inside of him and that human being was trying to get out, no matter what. He could feel his stomach being pushed and kicked. He could feel each and every one of his organs, and not in a good way. They left crapped and trapped.

In the outside Paul was trying to be quiet, breathing as much as he could, trying to calm down, but his excruciating pains, accompanied by his gut turning screams told the others the truth of what was going on within him. "Ahhhhhhhh get her out!!!!

Upon arriving at the hospital, they rushed Paul sneakily in. Having called during the ride, the people of the hospital were already ready and waiting for Paul, quickly putting him in a wheel chair. As he was wheeled away, John begged to go with him, shouting and causing a fuss, till Brian held on to his arm and said. "You want everyone to know?!" The manage's ruff toned truth snapped John out of his distressed state.

He waved at Paul as he turned at the end of the hall and at that moment everything seemed to slow down. All voices seemed to be coming from inside closed drawers, echoing ghostly inside his head as he sat back against the chair of the private hospital waiting room.

There was no one there apart from himself, Brian and a young man who looked distressed across the room. George and Ringo had called Mal to go out with them, John didn't remember when, but they weren't here right now. His body was completely numb as his head seemed to waste all its energy and stamina by picturing what was going on with Paul. As time seemed to slowly slide away from him, his mind pictured every worst case scenario. Sending his heart racing and mouth dry. Years after he was sat down in the private waiting room a nurse appeared in almost shining white outfit, calling out to John. He didn't know how, being that he couldn't really make out what she was saying and was numb from the neck down, but at the sound of Paul's name he went rushing, looking at every door, for the one with the name "McCartney" on it. Upon finding it, he took a breath, opening it up softly and only peaking slightly into it. His eyes were met with such a calm, soothing scene that just at the sight every tense muscle in his body seemed to just let all tension melt away.

“Hello there, Daddy”

There he was, in a bed near the corner of the semi lid, rather large, pinkish colored room, lied Paul. His features were soft, eyebrows relaxed while still keeping their arch as his tired looking, doe eyes looked down at the smallish cocoon he was holding. John felt a shiver go up his body and an unknown force kept him in his place, well that was till a pair of light, hazel-green eyes looked up, meeting his and with no words he called John closer.

There was a sweet smell of baby powder and as he came closer he saw her. The little person inside the cocoon in Paul’s arms. He reached out to her, eyes filling up with happy tears as he tried to take note of every feature in the small baby’s face.

Her eyes were big, but slightly slanted with a beautiful green color. Her nose was smallish, rounded, but pointed slightly down. Her eyebrows and cheeks were just like Paul’s, eyebrows arched and cheeks full and rounded, but her hair was neither John’s or Paul’s color, it was bright ginger, like John’s mother. Keep in mind that all these features were slightly distorted, being that little Mary was a newborn baby and still kind of looked like a knee, none of the less John looked at her with such wonder in his eyes, rubbing his cheek softly as he smiled with such childish glee. The small person made a somewhat cute and acute noise, that sounded a bit like a small laugh as she opened up a giggling smile. Both parents smiled wide in awe as tears fell from John’s eyes.

“She likes you.” Paul looked up at John, their watery eyes locking in a deep, excited gaze. A force unknown pulled them together in a sweet kiss, both their lips curling up into smiles as they met. They giggled like little kids as they snuggled close and looked down at their little girl.

“10 fingers, 10 toes?” John asked jokingly as he gazed over at Paul.

“Wanna check it yourself?” Paul smiled up at John, gaining in response a slow nod and an open smile.

Paul sat up a bit and slowly let John involve his arms around the cocoon that Mary was in, when she was safely confined in his strong, protective embrace, Paul took his arms away, letting John hold his baby girl for the first time. Tears wet his face completely as he reached for his daughter’s hand, being surprised when she grabbed onto his finger with all her strength. “Ello there, Mary. Who’s daddy’s little princess? ey?”

As John looked up from his giggling daughter, he noticed that Paul was crying, while grinning like a fool. John smiled back at him. “You know him, Mary?” John turned the small baby to face her other dad, as he kept speaking. “He is your daddy. He is gorgeous isn’t he?” The baby paid such close attention to John’s words, her little green eyes wide and full of interest.

“What’s that?” He acted as though the small child was talking to him, bringing her closer to his face, only to have his ear pulled. He cursed as he laughed sweetly. "She cut my innuendo!" He giggled.

"That's my baby girl." Paul laughed, biting his lips as he gazed at John, who tried to look pissed off by raising a brow, but nothing could shake the gorgeous smile he had on, off his lips.

Just as he was about the speak again the door came open and in came Ringo, Mal, George and Brian all with their hands full of balloons, stuffed animals and baby gifts. "Where's the newest Beatle?" Ringo joked as the others all laughed.

"Here she is." John smiled back at Paul as the others came closer.

"Mary"

"Julia"

"Elizabeth"

"Lennon"

"McCartney"

They intertwined their speech as they presented their daughter. The little baby, who had been paying attention all along, giggled as Ringo came closer to her, quickly grabbing a hold of his nose and laughing with wild adoration. All the others laughed.

"Wanna hold her?" John asked sweetly seeing Ringo's big blue eyes glowing in happiness as he played with the young baby.

"Gimme this little goon" John handed Ringo, Mary with all delicacy. Once having Mary in his arms George came up behind him, putting his hand on Ringo's shoulder and smiling as he played with Mary's belly. John and Paul sat back on the bed together as they watched.

It was a beautiful scene, Ringo holding Mary, having her slap his nose from time to time, when he brought her close to his face, George right behind him playing with Mary as well, Brian talking to them and Mal making faces behind all of them, sending Mary into the sweetest fit of giggles. The room filled with happiness, it was truly amazing how such a little person could bring so much happiness. That night everyone went home, except for John who, having broken up with Cynthia already and being in the process of signing the divorce papers, was free to stay with his Lover and daughter in the hospital.

Despite the seriousness of Paul's surgery, having had about 20 stitches on his stomach, and the fact that Mary was born a little bit earlier than expected, both father and daughter were well enough to leave the next day during the afternoon.

"Need help luv?"

"I...Fine, help me." Due to the stitches Paul was still very weak and couldn't move around freely, needing John's help. Right now John's careful hands worked on Paul's white undershirt, tugging at it with delicacy till the hem reached Paul's waist. Next he grabbed Paul's dress shirt, helping him dress it, before buttoning it up (leaving 3 buttons undone). They were quiet the whole time, only gazing and giggling like kids as each item of clothing was added. "Fancy putting yer trouser on now, son?"

Paul just smiled as he handed John the pair of pants. The next scene was something out of a goons movie. Paul holding on to John's back, trying to balance on one leg as John tried to get the other leg into the trousers. After almost falling a few different times, John gave the trousers a final wiggle, around Paul's waist and closed them, not without wiggling his eyebrows at Paul and grinning. 

Paul's lips curled as he gazed into John's eyes, having his chin cupped by John's tender touch. "I love you, macca."

Paul reply with a toothy smile before connecting their lips in a loving kiss, being interrupted by the door coming open and George and Ringo peaking in. "Oh, sorry to interrupt lads, it's just the nurse said that Mary is ready. You just have to sign a few papers."

Paul and John blushed lightly. John fixed Paul’s shirt sweetly one last time and pecked him before speaking. “I’ll sign them, and you get ready to go home.”

Yes, the level of stress was high, with all the secrecy and difficulties in keeping a child hidden from the press, but somehow none of these worrying thoughts penetrated John’s mind. Inside his soul was nothing but pure happiness. He was lucky. He was in love with his best friend and now had a beautiful, miracle daughter with him. Never did he think that a baby, something that he had previously disliked greatly, would bring such an amazing feeling of ecstasy, of optimism, of rebirth to him. It was like this was the final prove he needed to tell him that Paul was, undoubtedly his soul mate. The endless nights lying together, just talking as they played with each other’s fingers, wondering about the future, about their dreams and ambitions, were nothing compared to this.


	5. With a little help with the baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to Beatle baby. Please comment and tell me what you thought. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr link: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/80838059247/beatle-baby-chapter-5-last-chapter

 

Home was very much welcomed after their previous night full of talks and wondering about the future. As they arrived at their door, their bodies ached in exhaustion. All they wanted was to put Mary down on her newly bought crib and sleep, but nothing was as they planned, in fact from the 25 of January of 1964(the day Mary was born) onward nothing was gonna go remotely as they planned . 

“You have the keys, Brian?”  John asked as he fumbled with his pockets, balancing Paul’s overnight bag on his shoulder. 

“I do.” Said Ringo finding the keys and opening the door. 

John and Paul were happily surprised, their apartment was decorated with pink balloons everywhere, toys and gifts forming a big mountain in the corner and a big banner that said: "Welcome home Mary." 

"When did this happen?" Paul asked with a smile as he walked in, holding the new born baby in his arms, wrapped in her little pink duvet. 

“and where did you get the money?” John grinned as he asked, putting the overnight bag in the corner and walking to the pile of gifts. They were mostly little toys, clothe and utilities that they were probably gonna need, but the one thing that caught his eye was a little one-piece, that said: “Official beatle baby”. He felt his chest warm up slightly as cheeky smile took over his thin lips. “is this your doing Georgie?” He spoke, holding up the one-piece for the others to see. Paul came closer with a smile, letting john place the clothing on top of the sleeping baby. “Actually, it was Eppy.” 

The couple looked up from adoring their baby a little bit more and met the manager's shy gaze. He smiled and flushed slightly as he gagged his words. “I had it made. Just thought I’d make it official.” The others settled into the living room, laughing as they put on some music and grabbed some drinks, but the couple kept their focus.  

They had spent the night before worrying, questioning the lads and whether they would actually be okay with Mary. Wondering if they would think it was unnatural, think it's weird, think that it would be the end of the band, but none of it was happening. Ringo and George had spent half of the morning with Mary, holding her and keeping her warm and asleep as they signed the papers in the hospital and figured out how they were gonna leave without anyone seeing them and now Brian showed, in his shy ways, that he too was happy for the new parents. 

"Brian, do you want to be the godfather?" Paul asked without warning, smiling slightly as he noticed that Mary was waking up. 

"Ey, I wanna be the godfather too!" George butted in, followed by Ringo. "Me too" 

"Is 3 godfathers too much?" John looked over at Paul hugging his hips. 

Paul acted like he was thinking, before he grinned and spoke. "Never too many, actually." 

That afternoon started out great, Mary woke up for just a little bit, hungry, but soon after being fed and played with a little, she went quiet and fell back asleep. 

"She is still so tiny." Commented Ringo to Paul, as the younger one put the now sleeping baby into her crib.

“Sure is. I still can’t really believe that she came from me, ya know?” Paul marvelled at his creation. 

“Don’t think too much about or it will lose the magic.” Ringo Laughed softly, careful not to wake the baby before they walked out of the room. Paul made his way to the couch in the living room, falling back on top of John. Before the others knew, both lovers were sound asleep. It took little less than a minutes for all of the others to notice and, after finding George's camera and snapping a picture, they quietly left to do their own things. 

A new born baby was nothing like they expected, she was so quiet and simple to take care of at times, but when she got upset nothing could stop her. She would cry for hours, all night and all day and the new parents didn't know what to do. By the fourth week it was really beginning to take its toll on them, specially Paul. He had been begging John to help him since week one, but for the older Beatle he was still single and childless. The tiredness, the anger and hormones mixes together, keeping a big lump on Paul's throat. Till Friday night of the fifth week. 

It was another Friday night in, the sun had long set in the horizon, the birds were fast asleep and John and Paul were fighting again. 

"Once! That's all I want!" John spat at Paul from across the room. 

"Easy for you to say!" Paul spat back. 

"The fuck is that suppose to mean?!" John came closer, his eyebrows tensed and lips pressed in a thin line as he seemed to challenge Paul. 

"Fuck it." Paul cursed under his breath as he walked to his and John's room. 

"No, no! Fucking say it! Why is it so easy for me to fucking have sex and not you?" John got into Paul's personal space, the little lightning bolts of tension flying between them as their fiery gaze lingered. 

"Because you don't get woken up every 5 minutes to take care of OUR daughter! You don't worry about her being cold, hungry or upset. You don't care about her!" He spat his thoughtless words at John being spat back. "I do! She is my daughter!" 

"No you don't, not really! After she was born you went on being a single man, living the life! When I took up all the responsibility." His words were shouted and thoughtless, none of less they were nothing but the truth. Still, John's one track mind blocked it, spitting back,"I'm just trying to keep my youth and not turn into a bickering old lady, just because I had a child!"  

"Sometimes we NEED to grow up, John. Don’t you think I’ve been wanting to go out? or fuck? I’m on the verge of humping a wall, but I’m so fucking tired that when I finally have the time all I wanna do is sleep!” He sighed, rubbing his forehead, before he kept going. “When we love someone and want their best, we give things up to see they healthy and happy." John couldn't form a straight thought. His chest tighten as his fists turned white, he slammed his hand on the wall, making a tend, before storming out of the apartment. 

That night was the first time he went to a bar alone. No date, no mates, no uncle, just himself. In the beginning of the night, as the streets still homed the normal, daytime population of London, he held his head high, telling himself that he was a heartbreaker, an independent man that didn't need anyone to love him. Never the less, as night grew colder, blacker and the streets grew empty his "oh so truthful words" revealed their holes, their lies. A warm, wooden counter was the place where this took place. Random songs that he didn't bother to recognise played in the background, trying to win a fight with the loud chatter of the drunks, the 'happys' and the simply annoying. Everywhere he looked he was simply reminded of his current state, his loneliness. His brain managed to make him feel guilty and angry at the same time. Conflicting his emotions in a big ball of negativity. His eyes were placed in a fixed stare as his body was drained of his vitality, of its happiness. Paul was cold at times and very distant, but John was wrong, no amount of pride could convince him of the opposite. After throwing back his second shot of whiskey, he left. Walking slowly through the streets of London as he gathered his thoughts, trying to put an order to them, make them into sentences. As the familiar white door appeared in front of him his head was stabbed and heart clenched. "Suck it up, Lennon." 

He walked into the narrow hall, going up all the stairs to the top, double flat that him and the lads shared with Brian. Opening the door he saw Paul. He was sitting back on the couch, in his arms, cradled sweetly lied Mary, sucking on her bottle quietly as Paul stroked her cheek. 

It was funny, in a sweet way, because he had seen Cynthia do the same thing with Jules, except it was breast feeding, but even though he did feel the calming seen of happiness that the scene brought it still wasn't even close to what he felt now. He didn't know if it was the confusion that seeing his best mate feeding his daughter, the whisky, the guilt, the fact that the baby was theirs or just the amazing feeling of having a family, even if hidden from everyone else, but something inside him jumped and danced out of joy. 

Mistakes were still ahead of him, and the uncertainty of life was still certain, but of one thing he was sure, he was always gonna do his best. With Julian he had already fucked up, but he wasn't gonna do that same with Mary. He was gonna be as much of the perfect dad as he could be, if that was even possible for a Lennon, cause according to the past it wasn't. 

As he came closer, appearing before Paul, gently he sat next to Paul and softly stroking his lover's arm he whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry, luv." After a soft kiss on Paul's chubby cheek he continued. "From this night on I'm gonna be the perfect father. I'm gonna be everything that I wasn't for Jules." 

Paul tried to keep his strange, cold expression, but slowly a little smile crept on the side of his lips. "You already are." He turned his head to the man on his right. John's hair was messed up, tied almost undone, top two buttons of his shirt undone and a beautiful little apologetic smile homed in his lips. Paul bit his lip as he gazed down at those thin, sweet lips, soon connecting his own to them. They let the first peck linger, but just as John came to open his lips, reaching for the back of Paul's head they were reminded of a certain third person's presence by a loud, yet little burp. 

Mary was only around a month old,  but glimpses of her personality were already showing and she was presenting herself to be quite a different character. As the weeks passed they really did seem to have it under control. All of them forming one big, messed up family. Each one did a little bit to help out with the little one. 

John's job was to take care of all the night troubles. Feeding, changing diapers, playing, anything that happen to take place at night was John's job. Mostly due to him being more of a night person than Paul. 

Paul's job was cleaning and keeping her things organised. He was already a bit of a compulsive obsessive so cleaning came as a natural thing. 

George and Ringo's job was to keep Mary entertained when John and Paul had to write or compose, or just wanted to have some "alone time". 

Mal was the ‘in studio babysitter’, keeping an eye on the, always sleeping, little one. 

Lastly, Brian was the cover up. Despite having stopped the far away tours, staying only in England,France and Germany they still had to take Mary with them and Brian was the perfect cover up. 

The story was: Brian had had a girlfriend back in Liverpool and had gotten her pregnant, unfortunately she had died during the birth, before they were able to marry. Leaving Brian as a single father. That was the perfect excuse for them to be able to take Mary with them. 

It wasn't easy. Hotels weren't exactly 5 stars and they didn't exactly have time or energy to give her the full attention she needed, but with 6 people dividing the attention giving it was very much manageable. 

As they got closer and closer to their American number one it got more and more real, the actual extent of their success. It was, funnily enough, the first of April when the news came.

They were sitting in a private dining room of their Paris hotel, having just finished the last sold out show in Paris. There was just one table set up in the centre of the huge, echoey and gather dimly lit salon. Their sat George and Ringo having a drink of coke and scotch and Paul having a bit of wine with John as the latter played softly with Mary, trying wear her out so she would sleep all night. 

A sudden burst of laughter, due to one of Ringo's "ringoisms" covered the sound of Brian's highs running to where they were. They all jumped when Brian suddenly spoke. "You did it!" 

"Fuck, Brian, you should wear a bell." George commented with a pissy tone before drinking the last bit of his scotch and coke. 

"What did we do, that has got you all  agitated?" Ringo questioned as John  kept playing with Mary's foot and hands, making her giggle and smile, Paul just watched his daughter, listening to the conversation.

"You got a number one is America!" He spoke in a strident tone as he smiled wide. 

There was silence, all of the lads looking back at each other. "Haha, very funny Brian, April fools." John said with annoyance and sarcasm in his tone, going back to his daughter. 

"I'm not joking! Look." He took out a telegram from Ed Sullivan making an official statement that he wanted the lads on his show. Even with the document their suspicions stayed. "This can be a fake." 

"It's not! We are going to America! The day after tomorrow!" Brian's excitement was unmatched. His eyes shown pure ecstasy. The lads again looked back at each other, all of their minds weighting the possibilities, evaluating if this could really be real. It was all real. 

It was light an explosion the all jumped and even John, who had Mary in his arms, was commemorating. The little baby almost cried at first, being awaken from her sleep quite suddenly, but soon she laughed at how goon like his parents and uncles were acting. 

From that moment on everything went by in a second. With a blink of an eye they were at home packing like crazy, shouting, Mary crying. A breath later they were boarding the plane. All of the lads waving the their fans and Brian carrying Mary, who was getting just as much attention as the lads. 

Paul looked up from his magazine at John and softly bumping him on the shoulder he asked. "John, you're still nervous?" 

John shook his head, having been fixed on one spot, trying to calm down and responded. "I'm not, I'm just trying to sleep." 

"You had your eyes open." Paul rolled his eyes. 

"I was still awake." 

Paul sighed, looking over at the hall, everyone was sleeping. He turned on his chair, reaching over for John's hand and cradling it in his own. John looked over at Paul and sigh, relaxing. 

"Relax Johnny, Mary is finally sleeping. No one suspected that, ya know." He looked around again for ears droppers. "That she is our daughter." He stroked John's hand softly, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "Just relax." His tone was so soft, calming, John almost melted. He lifted the arm of the chair and cuddled up closer to Paul. The younger Beatle wrapped his arms around his lover and kissing his head, closing his eyes. 

"You fool." 

"You goon" 

They exchanged gazes before closing their eyes again. As their bodies grew numb to the outside world and dreams slowly began to form in their subconscious the world got ready for them, for the biggest thing since Elvis. Beatlemania. Not a single thought or wildest dream could prepare them for their future. 

Hidden in the great unknown was fame, fortune and love, but just as those beautiful things were to come, there were others that waited as well. Drugs, tabloids, deaths, guilt, fights, break-ups and many other misfortunes. Still despite all of the walls and barriers that the world seemed to put in their way they always managed to come out stronger and more connected. Mary growing to become a spokesperson for equality and peace following John’s footsteps from the 70’s peace companies. John managing to fix things with Julian and became the father he wanted to be, staying at home and dedicating his time not only to his peace protests and songs, but also and most importantly to his family. And finally, Paul managing to learn to feel and not hold back and becoming a warmer and more emotionally open lover and father. He and John, even with loads of fighting and long periods of separation managed to stay together, writing, compesing and sometimes touring well into the future. And what was the glue that held it all together, you may ask. Love, with a little help from the one and only Beatle baby. 


End file.
